


Death Is Just the Beginning

by letsbegin



Series: Robb and Theon's Adventures In the Afterlife [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: Theon had often imagined how he would die. Various scenarios, ranging from peacefully in his own bed on Pyke from old age, in battle with Robb, in Ramsay’s dungeon after the psychopath got bored of him, to execution for his crimes. He pondered how he would react when he knew the end was coming. When he left the Iron Islands, a part of him knew it would be the last time he saw it. A part of him knew the whole time that whatever came out of this war, wouldn’t involve him. It was there in the back of his mind, but never coming forward. He was going to die in this battle.But death isn't the end, it's the beginning of a new life with someone he lost long ago.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Robb and Theon's Adventures In the Afterlife [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056539
Kudos: 14





	Death Is Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the first part in a series so watch out for the next part.

Theon had often imagined how he would die. Various scenarios, ranging from peacefully in his own bed on Pyke from old age, in battle with Robb, in Ramsay’s dungeon after the psychopath got bored of him, to execution for his crimes. He pondered how he would react when he knew the end was coming. When he left the Iron Islands, a part of him knew it would be the last time he saw it. A part of him knew the whole time that whatever came out of this war, wouldn’t involve him. It was there in the back of his mind, but never coming forward. He was going to die in this battle.

When he saw the Night King coming for him and Bran, he knew he couldn’t win, but he didn’t have too. He just had to buy more time. He knew what he had to do. As he charged the Night King, he realized it was always gonna end this way. In battle, fighting for Winterfell, and protecting a Stark. No matter what he chose it would have always been fighting for Winterfell and protecting a Stark. If he had never gone home, or if he had gone against his father’s wishes, he would have died fighting for Robb. If Brienne and Pod hadn’t shown up when they were fleeing, he would have died protecting Sansa. It’s kinda poetic, him dying in the Godswood protecting Bran. He and Robb used to play out here as kids and escape to it as teenagers. He remembers fighting with Robb about protecting Bran in these woods like it was yesterday, when really it was many years ago, in a different time. 

Robb was long gone now, far too young. Theon should have died with him. Instead Robb died believing most of his family was dead, two at Theon’s hands. He died hating Theon. The last time Theon ever saw Robb, there was so much trust in his eyes and Theon broke it. He’d wanted to die in battle, attempting to hold Winterfell, so he wouldn’t have to see the hurt he had caused Robb and the hatred and betrayal his eyes would hold. Theon had been young and foolish, and it had cost him the only person he’d ever loved. Theon didn’t see the point in living after Robb was gone and he didn’t understand why he got to live so long when Robb didn’t.

Theon accepted his fate readily. He’s already lived enough for multiple lifetimes. He’s tired, he’s so tired. When he feels the spear go through him he isn’t scared. He barely feels the pain as he drops to the ground. The sound around him fades away as he lies there, staring at the sky, waiting for the world to fade away to. When his eyes slowly fall shut, he knows they won’t open again, but he lets it happen anyway. He hears a voice, a voice he hasn't heard in a long time, whispering to him. 

“It’s okay, Theon. Let go. You’ve been so brave. Come to me” It’s Robb’s voice. After all this time he’ll never forget that voice. 

Everything stops. There’s nothing. Then it all starts again. The sounds of battle are faint and muffled around him. He’s no longer in any pain, not even the lasting pain of Ramsay’s torture. He feels light. The exhaustion that’s consumed him since the war started is gone, replaced with energy humming in his veins, there but not driving him to be energetic. It’s a peaceful energy. He feels at peace. He’s warm, warmer than he’s ever been in the North. Coming back to his surroundings he realises his head is no longer on the ground, but cradled on a lap with a hand carding through his hair and another stroking his face. 

When he opens his eyes the first thing he sees are the blue ones staring back at him. Eyes he would recognise anywhere, no matter how long it’s been. Eyes he’d never thought he’d see again, especially with the emotions they hold now. Peace, calm, joy, adoration, and a hint of sadness. He takes in the whole face next. A soft, slightly sad smile adorns the handsome face that hasn’t aged a day. Auburn curls that reflect the fires surrounding them, making them look alight themselves. Robb Stark is as beautiful as Theon remembers.

“Robb?” Theon’s voice cracks with emotion with just one word.

“It’s been a long time old friend” Robb’s smile grows slightly.

“What? How?”

“Welcome to the afterlife” Robb says and the sadness returns to his smile.

“I heard your voice. When I was dying”

“Those on the brink of death can sometimes hear our voices. I’ve tried to speak to you many times, but each time you fought so hard and got back up, you held on. You were so strong. But I knew this time was it. I could tell before the battle even started, you didn’t plan on surviving. I saw it in your eyes when you charged him, you knew you wouldn’t win. When you fell it was only a matter of seconds before you would join us”

“You’ve been by me before?”

“I never left your side after I found you in the Dreadfort” Robb said and Theon broke out of his motionless state and sat up, crushing Robb in a fierce hug that was returned full force. The living are still moving around them but it’s another world.

“I’m so sorry, for everything. I betrayed you and I did awful things” Theon cried into Robb’s shoulder and Robb rubbed his back.

“It’s okay Theon, it’s okay. I know how sorry you are, and I know what you have paid for it. You saved Sansa, you protected Winterfell, and you protected Bran until your last breath. You were so strong, so brave. It hurt so much to watch what that psychopath did to you while I was useless to stop it, and I missed the worst of it. I found you in time for you to be told I was dead”

“How can you forgive me for the things I’ve done?”

“Because half the things I thought you did, the worst things, you didn’t do. You didn’t kill my brothers and you didn’t burn Winterfell. Your betrayal did hurt me, I even ordered you to be brought to me to execute you. But I understood with time, and after seeing you. You had an impossible choice. Side with me, and the Northerners would trust you even less for betraying your own family. You would have been disinherited and would have lost what little family you had left. Or side with your family. I know I was the only person that never cared about your history and trusted you. I couldn’t blame you for choosing your family, your people over a people who never trusted and mocked you. To me, you were always one of us, but I didn’t do a very good job of making that clear. And I’ve watched you atone for your mistakes, and grow into a wonderful man”

“I never should have gone home. I should have stayed with you, I should have died with you”

“Don’t ever say that to me. Don’t ever wish you had died sooner. As glad as I am to have you with me, to finally talk to you and touch you again, and knowing that it was time, I would give anything for you to be alive again. For you to be able to live a full life, free from everything the last years have brought. You deserve to be happy”

“I am happy. I was ready. I was so tired, I just wanted it to be over. I could never have a happy life after everything. I feel better than I have since we left Winterfell. I feel peaceful. I have all my fingers back and the constant residual pain is gone. And you’re here” Theon looked at Robb now, he really was beautiful, even with his eyes full of tears.

“I love you, Theon,” Robb whispers and his eyes widen when he realizes what he said. Theon doesn’t give him time to panic before he smiles and responds.

“I love you Robb. I’ve always loved you. It’s alway been you” Theon says and then kisses Robb fiercely, years of feelings being put into the kiss from both sides. They don’t notice the Night King fall or the celebrations around them. When they part Robb smiles at Theon softly and strokes his cheek. Theon’s own hand comes up to cup Robb’s face.

“I’ve wanted to do that since I was a boy,” Robb said.

“So have I” Theon grinned and Robb grinned back. Their attention was only brought back to what was happening in the real world by movement right next to them.

“Sansa” Robb said, relieved to see his sister survived. When Theon notched what she was kneeling next to he tensed.

“That’s me” He said and felt Robb’s arm around him tighten. 

“Goodbye Theon. You were a good man. I hope you can find peace now” Sansa said and Theon smiled.

“Goodbye for now Sansa. You’re gonna be a great Queen in the North” Theon said, knowing she couldn’t hear him. When she stood, Jon walked over and picked up his body.

“Come on Stark, let’s make sure the world is in good hands” Theon laughed, standing and pulling Robb up with him.

Together, they walk hand in hand into the courtyard of Winterfell. Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Jon all survived. Theon’s body has been laid on a pire along with Jorah and Lyanna Mormont, Beric Dondarrion, Edd, and Melisandre. Theon sees Jorah Mormont talking to Lyanna across the courtyard. Edd is standing near Sam and Jon, flanked by two others that he's laughing with. They stand by Sansa and the other Starks and watch as Sansa walks forward and pins a direwolf pin to Theon. The survivors all say goodbye to those they’ve lost before the pire is set on fire. 

“I think they’re gonna be just fine,” Robb said.

“I think so too son” Theon recognises Ned Stark’s voice before he even turns to see Lord and Lady Stark standing next to Robb, “Hello Theon”

“Lord Stark” Theon bows his head.

“Thank you for protecting my children. I’d always hoped you be a better man than your father, and you are. You may have made mistakes but you learned from them and atoned for them. We harbor no ill feelings for you Theon” Lord Stark says.

“Thank you, it’s because of you. I wouldn’t be the man I am today if I hadn’t grown up here in Winterfell”

“Winterfell will always be your home, Theon” Ned said, before he and Catelyn walked over to some of the other dead.

“We have eternity now, and a world to see. Where do you wanna go first?” Robb asks him and Theon grins.


End file.
